Hang tabs are used to hang product packages on displays in stores. Hang tabs can be used to fit more products in the same space, and presenting the products in an easy-access form. Some hang tabs are made of sturdy plastic and pressure-sensitive adhesive that sticks to a surface of the package. Hang tabs generally have an opening or slot to receive one or more wire hangers, also referred to as pegs or wire pegs. There are a variety of display peg fixtures, such as single-wire or double-wire pegs. The hang tabs are generally adhered to the package they support. Some hang tabs are formed to fold flat against the package until the package is removed from a packaging case and hung for display. The hang tab can allow the product to be displayed vertically, face-forward anywhere in the store for maximum visibility, and can allow more products to be displayed in less space.
One conventional hang tab uses pressure-sensitive adhesive. These adhesives need to ensure that the hang tab is reliable in hanging a package for an indefinite amount of time. Some pressure-sensitive adhesive tabs have a folding plastic hang tab with extended legs for better adhesion. These pressure-sensitive adhesive hang tabs are static hang tabs. A drawback to adhesively attaching a hang tab to a product package is the fact that the hang tab is permanently fixed to the package, usually the exterior surfaces of the package. The adhesive portion is visible on the exterior of the package, potentially covering up package messaging and branding, as well as potentially causing an aesthetically displeasing look for potential customers. Also, the adhesive can start to peel, sheer, or rip off over time causing the hang tab to fail, and potentially damage the package for refitting with another hang tab. Another disadvantage may be that when not hanging, the hang tabs are still visible, such as when sitting on a shelf of the store.
Other conventional hang tabs are fixed or passive hang tabs, which when not in use or hanging, stand out and make the packaging less attractive. Some hang tabs have a built-in, folding plastic piece that is static. Another conventional hang tab is a deployable and retractable hang tab for articles. The hang tab is attached to the box after assembly of the box or from inside of the box before assembly of the box. The hang tab is restrained within a hand tab interface that is specially cut section of the package that provides a receptacle for attachment. The hang tab is designed so that when the hang tab is not in use, it can be partially or fully concealed within the box without falling into the box. This conventional hang tab does not self-retract and must be pushed/moved back into place, or, by chance, gravity may assist in helping retract the hang tab.